Revelation
by rosesakura437
Summary: Sequel to Escapism. Emma and Carmelita are finally engaged and living happily. However, Emma has some questions about her mother's family that have gone unanswered. What exactly happened to her relatives?
1. 1

Emma yawned. She sat up in the bed slowly. She glanced out at the window beside her. The sun was currently setting. She looked beside her, Carmelita was still fast asleep. She then got up and made a glass of water. Her stomach growled a tiny bit. Emma sighed, she was getting a bit hungry. Carmelita shifted about for a bit and opened her eyes,"Ugh...I overslept didn't I?" Emma checked the clock,"It is only 6 o clock, dear. Besides, we are on vacation. Time never matters when you are in a fancy hotel with your fiancée. However, I do have to admit, I am a bit hungry." Carmelita sat up,"Me too, where would you like to go?" Emma opened up a pamphlet that was sitting on the counter,"Well, I was gandering at some of the local places and I have to say, "IL Vino di Vita" sounds quite interesting." Carmelita glanced at the picture of the restaurant on the pamphlet and nodded,"Sounds good to me, although I do worry about reservations. Should we call ahead of time?" Emma chuckled,"Carmie dear, we'll be fine. Now come on, let's get ready! We should be able to make it there by 6:30 if we are quick enough." Carmelita got out of bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom,"Alright, just let me take a shower, dear." Emma nodded,"Alright, I'll just be out here." She then cracked open her book and read a bit.

The two girls finally made their way to the restaurant. When they went inside, they were immediately greeted by a waiter,"Buona sera, signorine! Quanti sedi?" Emma looked at the waiter with a confused expression. Not knowing what else to do, Emma just responded in English,"Uh...yes?" The waiter then chuckled,"Non capisco, parli Italiano?" Carmelita was about as confused as Emma was. Emma started to nervously sweat, going towards the next language she knew,"Uhm...non?" The waiter recognizing what she was saying then spoke French,"Combien de places, mademoiselle?" Emma sighed in relief, finally she understood something,"Deux places, si vou plaît." The waiter nodded and led them to their seats. The two sat down and Emma groaned,"That was so embarrassing. I'm such an idiot. You should have talked to him." Carmelita looked at her and giggled,"Oh honey, I think you handled it quite well. That's the first time I have ever heard you speak French, actually. You sound so cute speaking it, hehe." Emma blushed,"I just...never really liked speaking it to be honest. I guess it has always been that way ever since I was a child." Carmelita took a sip from her glass of water,"Why is that so?" Emma shrugged,"I am not sure. Maybe it was because mom would always speak English to me, and I picked it up from her. She would also speak a bit of Danish to me too, since she was from Denmark originally." Carmelita remarked,"Wow, that is very interesting. How much Danish do you remember?" Emma thought for a moment," A fair amount, but I am by no means fluent." Carmelita listened intently. Emma continued,"I have always wanted to travel the world, but of all the places I have wanted to visit, Denmark was on top. I had always longed to see my relatives on my mother's side of the family. I don't even know if they are alive, or how many there even are. Father never really...spoke of mother's family, it was almost as if he had never met them. That made me even more curious." Carmelita nodded,"How curious. I wonder why your mother never spoke of her family. Maybe she had a distant relationship like you and your father or maybe they really are dead. Regardless, I could actually search up her name in the police database. Something will be bound to come up there." Emma's eyes widened,"Really? Though, I have to wonder...what will we actually find?"

A waiter came to the table and pulling Emma out of her thoughts,"Greetings! What can I get for you tonight?" Emma spoke,"Wait...how come you can speak English but the guy at the seating booth couldn't?" The waiter chuckled,"Oh, that's because he is a transfer from France. He is not very well versed in English yet, you'll have to excuse him, haha. But we are, so you don't have anything to worry about." Carmelita then spoke,"Well, that's a relief, hehe." Emma looked at the menu and spoke," I'll have the pasta dish. What about you honey?" Carmelita thought for a bit,"I'll have the same." The waiter then nodded and walked away.

When he came back with their food, the two promptly ate. Carmelita smiled,"This food is absolutely delicious sweetie. Coming here was a good choice." Emma gave a weak smile,"Yea, it definitely was." The two then paid the bill when they were done and walked outside of the restaurant. They then went to a gelateria and sat down by the seaside, looking at the stars. After a while of them laughing and admiring the stars they went quiet.

Emma mused,"I'm sorry, but I just can't stop thinking about this. I really hate to admit it, but I feel that my father is hiding something about my family." Carmelita narrowed her eyes,"What exactly do you mean?" Emma kept thinking,"What if he actually does know where my mom's family is?" Carmelita wasn't convinced,"I don't know. Even if he did, for what reason would he hide it from you?" Emma sighed,"I have no clue, but I have a gut feeling he is involved somehow. I may have to talk to him directly." Carmelita widened her eyes,"Absolutely fucking not. I am not letting you go ANYWHERE near him." Emma sighed," But what if he actually knows something Carmie?" Carmelita rolled her eyes,"Even if he did know anything, you really think that scumbag will tell you the truth? He will twist the truth and lead you on the wrong path, it is what he does best. Plus, what if he manipulates you into saying something incriminating? We can not take that risk sweetie. I love you too much and if he ever did something to you..." Emma sighed in defeat,"You're right. He probably would do something like that. It was a stupid idea, I'm sorry." Carmelita looked at her sympathetically,"How about this, I will search up what I can on the computer now and I will see what I can find. You'd be surprised at how much you can find." Emm sighed,"

I'm sorry about bringing this up in the middle of our vacation, I am just very curious." Carmelita nodded,"I am curious about it myself to be honest. I think it will be good for us to finally know."


	2. 2

After Carmelita typed up a bunch of names on her computer, eventually two particular names did pop up. The article read,"_Aleksander Nikolaj Mikkelsen and Maja Elna Selvig, former members of the Royal Danish Theatre Company are now retired, are newest cast updates are now listed on our website." _Emma gazed at the web page at the pictures of the two actors. She was a bit surprised. She was not expecting her grandparents to be actors, but then again she didnt even have a clue what to expect in the first place. The reviews from the critics and fans were joyous and emotional. One critic even claimed that the singing from these two actors might have been one of the best actors in Denmark. It seemed these two had quite the following among not just critics, but people as well. The reviews of people who had went to the theatre mostly mentioned the fact that they were upset that the two actors retired. Carmelita then scrolled down the web page and saw an older picture of the two. They looked to be quite young, possibly in their mid 20s. The man, Aleksander, was a red fox with light blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman standing besides him, most likely Maja, was a cat with long, chocolate brown hair and striking brown eyes. The two looked very happy and seemed to be holding flowers together.

Emma looked at the two with curiousity,"Carm, do you think they are still alive?" Carmelita looked at the webpage again,"I would assume so. From what I have read, if these two died there probably would have been a whole announcement about it." Emma then asked hopefully,"Do you think you could find out any info about where they live?" Carm pursed her lips,"I will try, but I make no promises. The most we know right now is that they are from Denmark, but we have no idea where they could be now at this moment. They could be living in another country for all we know."Emma sighed,"Well, hopefully we will find something. If they are that famous and beloved, surely someone must know something." Emma then took out a picture from her pocket. It was herself and her mother when she was a child, her last memory of her. Her mother, Clara, had the same brown hair as herself but brown eyes, like Maja. She held the picture up besides the picture of the two on the screen. Emma compared the two,"Mother definitely looks like Maja. Aside from the fact she is a fox, the resemblance is uncanny Carm. I really think these are my grandparents." Carm studied the picture as well,"I think so too. Plus, Aleksander has the same last name as your mother's maiden name, Mikkelsen. There has to be some relation."

Emma then looked up a phone number for the theatre company. She then looked to Carmelita,"Should I maybe call them? Do you think they would have any idea where the two might be?" Carmelita thought for a moment,"It is worth a try, even though I doubt they will know anything in great detail."

Emma then dialed the number in her phone, with hope in her heart. She was finally getting somewhere with all of this, she was getting closer to being with her family. For so long her father was the only relative she had ever been in contact with. Her mother had passed when she was 8, she never had any grandparents or cousins that she knew of. Absolutely no one. From what she had known of the Le Paradoxes though, from Carmelita, they were a small, private family. Her father had no siblings, so she and him really were the only two remaining in the family at the moment.

Someone then answered the phone,"Hello, there how can I help you?" Emma took a breath in an spoke,"Hi, I just have a question about two of your actors, Maja Selvig and Aleksander Mikkelsen? Do you know about their whereabouts?" The woman on the other end spoke,"I'm sorry, but those two are no longer participating in our plays. They retired." Emma sighed,"Yes, I know that, but have you got any idea where they might be living now in their retirement?" The woman spoke,"Not at the moment, Miss. However, I can transfer you to the manager of the theatre, she may be able to help you." Emma spoke,"Alright, thank you." The phone then went on hold for about a couple minutes. Emma then looked at Carmelita furiously typing away on her computer, searching every nook and cranny for any info. A female voice then spoke on the line,"Hello?" Emma then spoke immediately,"Yes, hello there! I am looking to see where Aleksander and Maja may have gone for their retirement. Do you have any idea where they might be?" The manager replied,"Why, of course! They lived right here in Copenhagen on Hjøtten Ave. I do however hear that they had a beachhouse in Skagen that they travelled to often." Emma's eyes beamed,"Thank you for the info Miss! I greatly appreciate it." The manager then inquired,"If it is alright me asking, why do you want to know this?" Emma sighed,"I...I think I may be related to them. My mother was a Mikkelsen." The manager's eyes widened,"Really? Wait...which one?" Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion,"What do you mean?" The manager continued,"Maja and Aleksander had four daughters: Britta, Lise, Sigrid and Klara." Emma's eyes widened,'_I have three aunts? Wasn't expecting that. Why wouldn't Mother tell me she had sisters though?' _She then continued,"Klara was my mother. I am her only child." The manager then gasped,"K..Klara? I never knew she even had children. Who was your father?" Emma sighed, her mind leaning towards unpleasant memories,"Cyrille Le Paradox. From what I had heard from him, him and my mom had gotten married in France." The woman's voice then became shaky,"Klara...oh dear god, I knew it...I knew it had something to do with that bastard." Emma, taken aback by the woman's sudden shift in attitude,"Um...Miss? Is everything alright?" The woman sniffed,"Emma, I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Britta Mikkelsen and the reason your mother was with him in the first place, was because he took her away from us." Emma almost dropped the phone,"W...what? No...that can't be. Why would father do such a thing like that?" Britta replied,"Because your father is a cruel and selfish person who takes what he wants and never thinks about how others feel. That is who he is. I am sure you know." Emma thought back to all of those days her father locked her up inside her room, telling her stories about the terrible things of the world. Britta continued,"Our family, the Mikkelsens, are a family of renowned singers and dancers, Emma. Many people have tried to take advantage of our talents, but none have ever gotten successful. Certain families were jealous of us, but none more than the Le Paradoxes. When one of the members,Lucille, heard that there were four daughters in our family, she constantly pestered poor father to marry one of us off to her pathetic, and stuck up son." Emma thought for a moment,"That son...that must have been father." Britta confirmed,"Yes, unfortunately. However, each time that woman and boy came to our door, father would constantly turn them away. Daddy wanted none of us to be associated with them, saying to the lady that they were dishonorable thieves who prey on the weak minded. As you'd probably expect, the woman and her son were absolutely furious. The older woman yelled and screamed at father, eventually cursing him into oblivion in French, which none of us even spoke mind you, and left in rage. Everything was quiet for a couple of weeks. Until one night, someone broke into our house and stole Klara. Father was so scared and tried his best to fight the masked figures, but in the end he couldn't save her. We all did everything we could, we called the police, we sent out a country wide search...but nothing. Til this day, father wasn't completely sure who took my dear sister away from us, but me, Sigrid, and Lise knew damn well it was one of those Le Paradox assholes."

Emma sat down the bed in sheer shock at what she just heard,"So...all this time...my mother was being forced to raise me against her own free will...no wonder why father never spoke of mother's family...it all makes sense now. Britta...no, Aunt Britta...I am so deeply sorry." Britta nodded,"Emma, my dear niece, please know that none of this was ever your fault. Even though Klara never loved your father, I am sure she adored you with all her heart and soul and tried her best to protect you til the very end." Emma sighed,"Thank you for telling me all of this. For so long I had wondered what even happened to my mother's family...and I suppose now I know. I don't even know what to do. I want to meet you all but-" Britta exclaimed joyously,"No need dear niece, we will come to you." Emma exclaimed in surprise,"Wait, what?? No, I can't put that on you all, that is too much to ask." Britta exclaimed,"Nonsense! I can't wait to see you in person for the very first time, and I have no doubt Sigrid, and Lise would absolutely love to meet you. Mother and father would be besides themselves with joy seeing you too. Plus, we can introduce you to some of your cousins!" Emma questioned,"My...cousins?" Britta nodded excitedly,"Oh yes of course! Now let's see...there is Sigrid's children, Hanna, Freja, and Johann. Then there is Lise's children, Fredrik, Lyla, and Aksel. And of course, there is mother's brother, your Great Uncle Klaus, ohoho he will just adore having another relative to bother about his love of old antiques with!" Emma then inquired,"Oh my gosh, I never could have imagined mother's family being so large." Britta chuckled,"You best believe it! Our family is known for being quite large and vast. Why we even have other relatives that stemmed in other families, haha!" Emma spoke,"So, when do you all believe you are going to come by?" Britta spoke,"Oh, as soon as we possibly can I would assume! Everyone is going to be so excited to meet you...but especially me. Klara and I used to be very close you know. It is going to be wonderful getting to meet a part of her legacy." Emma sighed, looking again at the picture of herself and her mother,"Yea. Well, thank you very much for giving me this information, Britta. I will see you soon I suppose." Britta spoke,"Yes, indeed! I look forward to meeting you Emma. Have a good day."

Emma took a deep breath in as she laid down on her back. Carmelita rubbed her shoulders gently,"Are you alright darling? You look exhausted." Emma sighed,"Well, I got my answers." Carmelita nodded,"I heard. That is quite the story though. Cyrille stealing your mother away from her family doesn't seem too far fetched considering the shit he just pulled with Sly's family not too long ago. Still though, I am quite sorry for your mother. That must have been terrible for her." Emma spoke,"Agreed."


End file.
